fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Land of the Flea
"Land of the Flea" is the 9th episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot When Eduardo gets fleas while getting one of the house’s imaginary puppies (Chewy) to take a bath, he becomes discontent as the fleas are driving him mad. However, despite the way he feels, he decides to keep the fleas on him as his friends; though Frankie and Mr. Herriman want none of it and they decide to go to drastic lengths to get the fleas removed, because Eduardo prevents that from happening he earns their trust. Meanwhile, Bloo wants to get some fleas of his own and he does anything possible in order to attempt to get Eduardo to share them. To get fleas Bloo shaves Ed's fur off, making him claim he's naked and hide in the bathroom. Later Bloo abuses the fleas by flooding their town when he wipes his nose on it, shaking their city and starting fur-quakes. The flea mayor sets their country on fire to get Bloo to take off the coat. It worked and while Bloo tells everyone what happened, they don't believe him at first since they still believe the fleas are just regular fleas. However, once the fleas take over Mr. Herriman (but refuse to live in him knowing he will kill them first chance he gets), Frankie realizes they're actually imaginary fleas and not real ones. They are furious with Bloo for destroying their town and even more angry with Mr. Herriman and Frankie for trying to kill them, and since they don't trust any of them they will only listen to Eduardo. For Mr. Herriman's sake they talk to Ed and convince him to let Mr. Herriman (and knock him out so he doesn't hear) in. They agree on shaving every imaginary friend with fur so the fleas can live peacefully on other fur homes before being locked in a closet not to be opened. Bloo later brags about getting "super fleas" but Mac said that they are actually ticks and they are actually sucking his blood and Bloo faints. In the end credits, Bloo is sneaking across the hallway ignoring the closet door which is still locked. After 20 seconds, Bloo runs to the closet door and finally opens it too quick, freeing all the fleas as the screen goes black. APM Music Identification * Safety Scenery A - "Eduardo, help us." * Vacation Little (a) - Unknown Scene. * Ternation Stranger] - Frankie and Mr. Herriman stare at Eduardo. * Safety Scenery B - Frankie and Mr. Herriman chase after Eduardo. * Dangerous B - "NO." * Ternation Link B - "Eduardo, come out there, it's okay! * Dangerous C - The fleas got the ruined city. * Vacation Little (b) - Eduardo gets rid of all those furs. * Leaving to Us - "Okay, amigos, this is your new home!" Trivia *The mayor flea that concocts a plan to get revenge on Bloo is an obvious reference to the Mayor of Townsville from The Powerpuff Girls. due to his appearance and to the same voice actor voicing him, Tom Kenny. *The episode's title is a reference to the Star Spangled Banner's "Land of the Free". *The epilogue of the episode is a direct reference to The Trouble With Scribbles, since it ends with the same outcome: Bloo becomes curious about the door keeping the fleas inside and decides to open it while saying "secret door" in a rapidly repeating manner. *'Running Gag': Imaginary friends around the foster home calling Eduardo a "weirdo." Mr. Herriman and Frankie trying to get rid of the fleas and Bloo trying to get fleas. Eduardo trying to scratch but his will power confines him from doing so. *When Eduardo gets his fur styled at the begining of this episode, it looks like the hairstyle of Noveltoons character Little Audrey. *This episode has a similar subplot to Horton Hears a Who!, one of Dr. Seuss' stories. Like Eduardo, Horton (a large creature) protects the Whos (small beings) from harm's way. Like Mr. Harriman and Frankie, various animals are trying to get rid of the Whos, except they didn't know they existed and thought Horton is hallucinating by talking to nobody on a clover. Gallery 180px-39-0031.jpg Eduardo Land of Flea.jpeg Land of Flea the fleas.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess